


Discussions

by themadlurker



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Politics, Post-Star Trek (2009), Starfleet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadlurker/pseuds/themadlurker
Summary: "Gentlemen. What are we going to do with Kirk?"
Kudos: 3





	Discussions

"Gentlemen. What are we going to do with Kirk?"

Sunlight filtered in through the high windows of the conference room. The woman who had spoken gestured expansively at the buildings that rose outside.

"Admiral Chandra wants him assigned to the new defense task force here at home; Stone wants him with the main fleet; and Komack wants to send him off to explore the edge of the Galaxy."

"What about Pike? Surely he has some has some ideas about this loose cannon he's saddled us with?"

The woman smiled wryly. "I think he'd like to give Kirk my job, if he could. He has, however, suggested that Kirk's particular brand of — _ahem_ — boldness would be well suited to the neutral zone."

One of her companions choked a little at this.

The other took on a more reflective expression. "His... command tactics may have been somewhat unorthodox, but he showed some awareness of diplomatic necessities in his offer of aid to the Romulan renegades."

"Even if the Romulans refuse to officially believe anything about the incident, you mean."

"It is perhaps not surprising that they are reluctant to associate themselves in any definitive way with the situation."

"All the same, I wouldn't be surprised if they were jumping for joy in private, the green-blooded, goblin—"

" _Gentlemen._ We've been over this before. At the moment my concern is with our unusually young Captain, whose actions have so far proved highly unpredictable."

"Stick him in with the fleet then - see how he likes running manoeuvers and buckling under the chain of command."

"Although the lesson you refer to might be advantageous, I doubt that it would make best use of what Admiral Pike called his 'innovative' qualities."

"Damn Pike, anyway - it's all very well to push through a promotion when you're on active duty and have some use for the fellow, but—"

"There is another possibility. When I had occasion to speak with one of the council members responsible for the restoration efforts on the new Vulcan colony, he expressed a deep gratitude for Kirk's actions. If the High Council is well disposed towards our new Captain, then the presence of the Enterprise near the Delta Orion system might be welcomed, as we can expect the situation there to be unstable for some time."

"Have him report to Lindstrom then? Yes, very well. Tell Komack he can have his way once things calm down — if Delta Orion's far enough out of the way to sooth his pride. Now, unless there are any more personnel matters to attend to, I'd like to direct your attention to the developments at Rytok 7..."


End file.
